Alexis Davis
family | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Partner in Mason, Petrovich, & Miller Law Firm Attorney | title = Princess of Russian Nobility (gave up title in 2000) | residence = | family = Cassadine | parents = Mikkos Cassadine Kristen Nilsson Helena Cassadine (stepmother) | siblings = Stavros Cassadine Stefan Cassadine Valentin Cassadine Kristina Cassadine | spouse = Jasper Jacks (1999-2000) Ric Lansing (2004-08) | romances = Ned Ashton Cameron Lewis Sonny Corinthos Jerry Jacks Thomas Rayner Garrett Floyd Mac Scorpio Shawn Butler | children = Sam McCall Kristina Davis Molly Lansing | grandchildren = Lila McCall Daniel Morgan | grandparents = Adrian Cassadine Adara Cassadine | aunts/uncles = Victor Cassadine Tony Cassadine Sophia Cassadine | nieces/nephews = Nikolas Cassadine | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} Alexis Davis is a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera, General Hospital. Nancy Lee Grahn originated the role in 1996. She is the daughter of Mikkos Cassadine and mother to Sam McCall, Kristina Davis and Molly Lansing. Backstory Born in October 2 1963, Alexis Davidotch is raised by her "uncle", Mikkos Cassadine after the deaths of her parents, Alexei and Sophia (Cassadine) Davidotch. In actuality, Alexis was born Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine, Mikkos' illegitimate daughter with Swedish opera singer, Kristen Bergman (a. k. a. Kristen Nilsson). When Natasha is a child, Helena, Mikkos' evil wife, slit Kristen's throat with Natasha watching. Natasha is taken in the the Cassadines and renamed Alexis. Meanwhile, her infant sister suddenly disappears and Natasha believes she is dead. Over the years, Natasha develops partial amnesia and forgets her true identity. Alexis grows up under the protection of her "cousin", Stefan who she becomes very loyal to. While attending a boarding school in New Hampshire, a 16 year old Alexis gives birth to a baby girl and Mikkos forces her to give up the baby. Alexis would later go on to graduate from Yale University as an undergraduate and earned a J.D. from Yale Law School. Storylines Arrival, True Heritage, Jax & Ned Stefan, who has instructed Alexis to change her name to Davis, brings her to Port Charles to aid in the legal side of his vendetta against Luke Spencer, the husband of his former lover Laura Spencer. Alexis is protective of Stefan and her nephew Nikolas Cassadine, going as far to make Stefan believe that his lover Katherine Bell was actually his half-sister Natasha. Upon learning of her deception, Stefan banishes her from his life. Luke helps her discover her true identity as the real Natasha, and Helena uses this to force Alexis to aid her in an attempt to wrest control of the Cassadine empire from Stefan, in turn giving Alexis the princess birthright she deserved. However, Alexis didn't want to become like the rest of the cruel, murderous Cassadines, and gave up her position as princess. Alexis falls in love with Ned Ashton, but marries Jasper "Jax" Jacks as part of a convoluted plan to help her best friend Chloe Morgan save her company. Chloe eventually loses her company, and Alexis and Jax divorce. She reluctantly accepts Ned's proposal, and the two plan a massive wedding. However, her doubts get the better of her, and she leaves a devastated Ned at the altar. Affair with Sonny & Kristina's Birth She reluctantly becomes a lawyer for mob boss Sonny Corinthos, and aids Sonny and his enforcer Jason Morgan in their various legal struggles, including custody disputes. After Sonny is arrested, Alexis convinces him to marry her enemy Carly Roberts so that she would be unable to testify against him. She and Sonny bonded over their mutually complicated relationships and their affection for troubled teen Zander Smith. Sonny went on to save her life, when she, Zander, Sonny and Emily Quartermaine were attacked by a rival mafia family. Alexis is left devastated by the murder of Chloe, but was comforted by Jax, who found her presumed dead sister Kristina Carter. Through this, Sonny Corinthos has been her support. Kristina claims her birthright and becomes a Cassadine Princess, despite Helena's plots to attempt to murder her. Sonny also learned he had a sister, Courtney Matthews, and Courtney and Kristina both noticed the deepening bond between Alexis and Sonny. When Courtney elopes with Sonny's enemy, A.J. Quartermaine, he decides to have A.J. killed. Alexis is able to get Sonny to reverse the decision, and Sonny realizes how much Alexis means to him. That night, Sonny and Alexis make love, which is witnessed by his ex-wife, Carly. A distraught Carly is in a car accident, and Alexis encourages Sonny to return to his former wife. Alexis learns she is pregnant, but decides against telling Sonny, who has turned against Zander and is threatening his life. Ned, who is dating her sister Kristina, claims to be the father. Kristina learns the truth, but is critically injured a warehouse explosion meant for Sonny and decides to keep her sister's secret before dying. At Kristina's memorial service, the devastated Alexis berates Sonny, Jason, and Roy DiLucca, and reminds Sonny that her "Cassadine ancestors were ruling countries when his were toiling in the fields with the other peasants." She gives birth to a girl, that she names Kristina, and she and Ned furiously work to keep her new enemy Sonny from learning the truth. When Luis Alcazar threatens the life of her daughter, Alexis confronts him and he accidentally falls to his death. She fakes dissociative identity disorder to avoid jail time, while Ned is given custody of Kristina. As Ned and Skye Quartermaine try to gain full custody of the baby, Alexis disguises herself as a man named Dobson and begins working at the Quartermaine mansion to be closer to her daughter. Ned eventually drops the suit, and gives her full custody of her daughter. During a fire at the Port Charles Hotel, Alexis reveals to Carly that Sonny is actually Kristina's father. When Kristina is diagnosed with leukemia and needs bone marrow, Sonny learns the truth, and it is discovered that Kristina's only hope for survival is in stem cells from the unborn child of Sonny and his former lover Sam McCall. As Kristina will not survive long enough for the baby to be born, Alexis attempts to convince Sam to induce labor two weeks early, but eventually grows desperate and insults and pressures her into agreeing. However, Alexis immediately realizes she went too far when Sam collapses during the confrontation and is rushed to the hospital, and is left horrified and guilt-ridden when Sam's baby is stillborn; however, Kristina nonetheless gets the stem cells she needs to survive. Later, during an encephalitis epidemic, Alexis receives the last antidote. This results in the death of Sam's mentally retarded older brother Danny, which only increases Sam's animosity towards Alexis. Marriage to Ric & Cancer Battle Sonny's half-brother, Ric Lansing, attempts to get closer to Alexis, as he believes being involved in Kristina's life will give him an advantage in his contentious relationship with Sonny. The two marry and have a baby, which is named Molly Lansing. Alexis is appointed as District Attorney. During this time, she becomes the defending lawyer for Manny Ruiz, a serial killer who has tormented and stalked Jason and Sam for months, after he apparently reforms. Jason and Sam insist that Manny is faking and that things will end badly, but Alexis refuses to heed their warnings and successfully gets Manny acquitted. Ironically, Jason and Sam's warnings prove true when Manny reverts to his old ways by kidnapping Elizabeth Webber. After several brushes with death, Alexis decides to find the daughter she gave up for adoption when she was a teen. Alexis learns that Sam is actually her daughter, but Sam hates Alexis and blames her for all of her recent problems, and the two continue to butt heads over Sam's relationship with Jason. After Sam is shot by Manny Ruiz and rendered infertile (though it is believed at the time that Manny was trying to shoot Jason), Alexis manipulates Jason into breaking up with her, which causes more conflict between mother and daughter. Sam moves in with Alexis, who is having marital problems with Ric. However, Manny eventually kidnaps Sam once more, and Jason teams up with the police to stop him; Mac Scorpio is quick to throw it in Alexis' face that the entire ordeal is her fault for setting Manny free in the first place. When Alexis discovers that Carly, Jason's best friend, is trying to get them back together, Alexis confronts Jason and attempts to convince him to stop Carly from doing so, eventually leading to an argument with Sam; Alexis furiously suggests that Sam live elsewhere to prevent Kristina and Molly from being exposed to her "pathetic, degraded attitude", while Sam insists that Alexis sees her as trash and hates that she is her daughter, though Alexis appears visibly hurt by her accusations. Infuriated and hurt, Sam gets drunk and ends up having sex with Ric in the living room. Alexis and Jason both witness this, and Jason takes Alexis to the hospital when she suffers uncontrollable coughing. Alexis is diagnosed with second-stage lung cancer. She pretends to not have seen her husband and daughter having sex. After her cancer is revealed, Alexis makes peace with Sam and entrusts her to look after Kristina and Molly in the event that she dies from the cancer, and also admits to Ric that she did not mean the hurtful things she said to Sam. Ric takes over as D.A., and Alexis pushes him together with Sam while she begins chemotherapy. Eventually, she furiously confronts the two and attempts to take full custody of Molly. Due to the rigors of chemotherapy, the judge instead awards full custody to Ric. Ric initially goes out of his way to make it difficult for Alexis to see Molly, but eventually relents. When his father Trevor Lansing comes to town as part of the Zacchara mafia organization, he returns Molly to her mother's care, and the two eventually settle on joint custody. Alexis, now the DA again, begins dating Jerry Jacks, who goes missing in a boat explosion in November 2008. The following April, Alexis learns from her friend Jax that Jerry had faked his death and was involved with the mob hit that resulted in the accidental shooting of Michael Corinthos III. When Sam shoots and apparently kills Diego Alcazar in front of Kristina, badly traumatizing her and rendering her mute, this, combined with Sam's tryst with Ric, leads Alexis to cut Sam out of her life completely. However, the two continue to be drawn together for Kristina's sake and because Sam wants to help Alexis fight her cancer, and they finally reconcile when Alexis volunteers to be Sam's defense attorney when she is tried for Diego's murder. Ultimately, Sam is cleared of all charges due to a lack of evidence, and Alexis beats her cancer. References External Links Category:Cassadine family Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital Category:Port Charles characters